The present invention relates generally to training or practice equipment. It finds particular application in a baseball environment as a pitcher's mound and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other applications where a compact, portable ramp is desired.
Because practicing is a major component of excelling in any sport, it is critical to a player and coach to simulate accurate game-like conditions while practicing. Specifically, when practicing and warming-up for pitching, it is important for the player to be able to simulate the conditions and variables normally faced in game situations. One very critical component of the game of baseball is the pitcher's mound. The official rules of the game regulate the pitching mound dimensions corresponding to the sport and more specifically, the league of the sport being played. For example, the height of the pitching mound, the dimensions of the pitcher's rubber and even the slope of the front of the mound are just a few defined constants that are regulated by the official rules of the sport. When accurately reproduced on a practice field, the pitcher will become accustomed to game-like conditions thus focusing on perfecting the mechanics of the art of pitching.
Whether due to darkness, winter seasons or inclement weather, many times, actual outdoor field practice is prohibited. Sometimes when outdoor practice is not practical, it is possible to practice indoors. However, practicing indoors is generally not conducive to replicating game-like conditions as the regulation pitching mound is usually not available indoors.
Prior art workers have devised many types of portable pitching mounds. For the most part, the prior art portable pitching mounds comprise bulky molded fiberglass shells in part, at least, covered with a resilient material, an artificial turf material, or the like. Examples of such mounds are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,306,718 and 4,749,223.
The present invention overcomes problems in the prior art and others.